speedandknightfandomcom-20200214-history
Free like a bird
Free like a bird is a fanfiction story written bylimettenparfait limettenparfait on the portal fanfiction.net. it was published on May 23, 2015. Overview Guren has always harbored a deep hatred against the shape-shifting avians for ripping his mother away from him and his father. But when he comes across a certain avian the irony of fate has a lot for him to come... Story Earth, a world full of beautiful and mysterious creatures. The by far most intelligent ones are the humans and the avians, human look alike creatures that possess the ability to shapeshift into monstrous birds. Humans, powerful through their infinite will, advanced with multiple inventions that make life easier and avians the true beauty of nature and agile sky hunters. Even though both were very intelligent and advanced, there was a deep hostility between the humans and the avians. Humans hunting down avians that were flying around on their hunting territories, and avians attacking and tearing apart humans that cross their way. This has been going on for hundreds of years. Although there was a short time of peace and prosperity, when the 3rd Phoenix queen reigned over the avians. This changed fast after the queen was found out to be brutally murdered by humans. One young man lived in this by hostility dominated world. His hair was a passionate, deep cherry red, which went into a dark brown. Dark lavender eyes checked the sourroundings around him for dangers. The young mans skin was dark and his mouth was covered by a blue scarf. He was wearing a red tailcoat, with a fur collar that had secret bags which hid a couple of different guns inside of it. Thick leather protection was strapped over his chest, his elbows and his knees. His boots had special metal heels and a metal cap infront. The name of this formidable young man was Guren Nash. One of Benham Village's top hunter. He became one after his dad was dangerously wounded and confined to a wheelchair by an avian. Guren despised the creatures of the sky, although what he didn't knew yet, was that he soon would have an faithful encounter that would change his sight of life... ---- It was very early in the morning when I left, the sun was still about to rise. I always reserved my hunting spot at this hour, it was easier to hide myself and shoot them down. With them, I mean avians. Those monsters, I refuse to even call them half-human. They're nothing like we, especially after everything they've done. It's their fault that mom...- I was getting lost in thought again. My usual hiding spot was quite spacious and not very noticeable from above. It was near a lake too, those things can't dive well, so in the worst case I could always jump into the water and continue firing from there. To be honest, I was quite proud in my shooting skills, my accuracy is very high and thanks to my special guns it's even better. Toxsa, my close friend loves to tinker around with tools and machines of all kinds, so he decided to enhance my guns. He's a great guy, even if he's a little crazy. Big dreamer is his middle name, he's been talking nonstop about working on a machine that will make it able for mankind to fly... well, maybe he's a little very much crazy. I was pretty close to my spot when I suddenly heard someone's voice. I crouched down and slowly sneaked closer between the bushes to see whom that voice belonged to. It was obviously coming from around the lake, I was close enough to get a grasp what was said, but I still couldn't see whether it was one of those monsters or just some fool. A male sounding voice was speaking:„Ugh, look at this mess! It's all kinda glued together thanks to the honey those idiots threw at me. It'll take ages to get my feathers clean..." Feathers? So it was one of those monsters. I moved a little more so that I had a clear sight to my target. Indeed one of those monsters, he was sitting by the lake, trying to clean his's blue feathers. An easy target, especially since his wings seemed to be full of honey from what I've heard. Just to be sure I'm going to use one of my nets though, those beasts could be trying to lure me into as trap sly as they are. Although to be able to use my net I needed to get even closer, so I did carefully. Sadly I didn't stay unnoticed long as I stepped on a twig by accident. It made a cracking noise, loud enough for the avian to be heard. Hectically he turned around to spot me, holding the net in one hand and one of my guns in the other. In a sprint the avian tried to run away, and I ran after him. Just like all of these beasts he tried to escape via air... but all of a sudden that guy made a scared noise and fell back to earth. I used this moment to throw the net over him. It was a net made by Toxsa which constricted itself from alone. I immediately pointed my gun at the monster inside my net which flailed desperately. „P-please, I beg you, spare my life!" he started to cry. I was ready to shoot... but then I saw his face. A pair of icy blue eyes focused on mine, tears rolling slowly out of them. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but I suddenly felt sad. I looked deep into his eyes and the more I did, the more I felt very torn apart inside. A conflict between just shooting this monster or letting him free started to roam inside me for several minutes while being mesmerized by those eyes. I didn't know what was happening and why I felt the way I was feeling right now. I finally decided... The net made a quiet clicking noise while I released the avian from it. He stared at me in confusion, his blue hair being all messy. „Y-you..." he whispered. I didn't bother to look any longer into those damn eyes, turned around and said in a serious tone:"Go away and never come back again." With those words I left, back into the forrest. Although I only walked a couple of minutes, when I heard a familiar noise behind me. Unsurprisingly it was the same blue eyed avian from before following me. A loud sigh escaped my lips. „Why are you following me?" „I umm... just wanted to know... why did you let me go in the end?" „That's none of your business." „B-but-" „I said that's none of your business, and now scram before I change my mind and shoot your head off!" The avians loud footsteps disappeared into the other direction, he was finally gone. What a weird guy... honestly. But thinking about it, why did I let him go in the end? Why did I feel so conflicted when I looked into his teary eyes all of a sudden? I couldn't explain that... did I actually feel pity for one of those monsters? I must be tired, yeah that must be it. Lost in deep thought I let my guard down and wasn't aware that more of those beasts gathered in the trees around me... It was already too late when I noticed. A blunt object struck the back of my head with an intense force and I fell onto the earth. Pain started to ring trough my head, I was losing consciousness, the hunter became the perfect prey. Was I really bound to find such a pitiful end, killed by those monsters...? Vision was fading and slowly turning black, the last thing I saw was a big shadow infront of me, and gleaming feathers... an angel... The cold wind brushed gently over my face, but it was rather warm. A slight crackling was together with a pleasant humming to be heard. I was slowly coming back to my senses, eyes slowly opening. Out of the corner I spotted him, the blue avian from before. My head was still hurting from that impact, but I could feel that it was wrapped in bandages, I was also covered with a thick blanket and a fire place was set up. Did this guy save me from those other avians? But why...? I thought I had shoo'd him away earlier, but here was he, sitting next to me, watching over me and humming this very nice and calming tune. Speaking of it, that tune... actually sounded oddly familiar to me, I felt as if I knew it, although I could not remember where I could've heard such a tune before. I had no time to continue thinking about it, because the avian noticed that I had come back to senses and was about to run away. He bolted up, but I grabbed his leg and whimpered:"Wait... please stay..." He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes again, the same vibrant colour that drove me mad earlier now felt comforting. The blue feathered avian sat down again and stared at me for a while, before he finally broke the silence and spoke up:"How are you feeling?" „Like someone who had an entire pinetree fall on their head." I replied, trying to smile. I think the avian smiled as well. After another few seconds of silence I asked:"What's your name?" „Ceylan. My name is Ceylan, and who are you?" „I'm Guren...Thank you for saving me Ceylan..." He shook his head:"No need to thank me, you've released me earlier too after all!" I looked at Ceylan before I continued speaking. His feathers were illuminated by the fire and it seemed as if they were shining. „That's true but... I caught you, I didn't save you or anything. On top of that I nearly killed y-" he put his feathery fingers over my mouth and silenced me. „No you didn't. I'm sitting right next to you, aren't I?" I laughed at that response. "You sure are odd Ceylan." „I... hear that a lot." His blue eyes turned away from me. „How comes?" I asked bluntly without thinking. Ceylan stared at the floor and replied:"I'm not very well liked in my village." Those clear blue eyes were suddenly filled with sadness... I felt sad again as well. The same confusing sadness from before. Why was I so captured by those eyes? „You know Guren..." Ceylan continued, his voice cracking:"I'm different than all the other avians." The gaze focused back on me. „I can't fully transform to a bird nor can I... fly." My eyes widened. „You can't fly?" „No, I'm scared..." A bird who was scared of flight... something I've never thought I'd ever see. The sadness inside me became stronger, equaling the one Ceylan's eyes seemed to hide. It was painful, probably even more painful than my head injury. In that moment something overcame me, something unbelieveable. With the little strenght that I've gathered, I managed to lift myself up and I wrapped my arms with a swift movement around the avian, dragging him close to myself. At first he seemed a little confused, tilting his head, but he didn't mind me at all. His body was warm, very warm. A few second later I felt how he also wrapped his arms around me, the warmth engulfing both of us. We stayed like this in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, but to me it felt like an hour. We let go of eachother in nearly perfect synch. „Ceylan...?" „Yeah?" „You're really different than all the other avians but... I really want to get to know you." „...you sure are odd for an human Guren." „Well, at least you're not alone now." Ceylans face was covered by a wide smile and I couldn't help but smile with him. I don't quite know what overcame me but, it made me feel happy inside. A kind of happiness that I haven't felt since years... and I made a new friend who was a little different than any other people I knew.